


BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Inspired by Disney, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: As the title says, the beauty meets the beast and things happen. Inspired by the tale, by Sho-kun playing the Disney soundtrack on piano and by that 2017 Non-no Sakumoto photoshoot.Jun Matsumoto is an orchestra conductor who has to deal with a very peculiar pianist.





	1. The World is Mine.

The concert hall was silent, it felt empty. There was no public but the orchestra was ready. Jun Matsumoto, the young conductor, was clenching his jaw while looking towards the entrance. They were prepared for rehearsals but the guest star for the Christmas performances hadn’t arrived yet.  
Kitagawa-san, the powerful magnate of classical music, had had the brilliant idea to stage a bunch of concerts in one of the most important venues in Tokyo for the Christmas and New Year’s celebrations. He had chosen Matsumoto-san and his orchestra and had contacted pianist Sho Sakurai to join them. Problem was that Sakurai was a diva and hard to work with, according to different sources. He had just finished a world tour where he was treated as a god and he probably was exhausted and grumpy and difficult to deal with.  
\- Well, he’s certainly god-like. – Murmured Matsumoto – He’s very talented and handsome.  
Akani-san was staring at the young conductor with a frown on her face. She was one of the violinists and her experience had taught many things to Matsumoto.  
\- Did I say it out loud? – Asked Jun.  
She simply nodded.  
\- I apologise. – He continued speaking to the whole orchestra. – We’ll wait ten more minutes. If Sakurai-san doesn’t grant us with his presence, we will start without him.

A deep, soaring voice, like a thunder coming for the depths of Earth, echoed across the hall:  
\- Isn’t this supposed to be a suite for piano and orchestra? Is the piano going to play itself, then? Or will you multitask? 

The musicians gasped and set themselves in their positions like children scolded by the school principal. Matusmoto-san turned around to meet with the big, gorgeous eyes of the aforementioned guest star.  
\- I was expecting you to step inside this hall through the entrance and not…..  
Sakurai snickered:  
\- I’m not conventional, you know?  
He sat in front of the piano, looked at the musicians and then at the big, gorgeous eyes of the young conductor and roared:  
\- Are we starting or waiting for somebody else?

Like a well oiled machine, the orchestra and the piano player fit perfectly, producing the most beautiful sounds a human ear could experience. Jun knew instantly those performances were going to be a success. Which meant more offers to work together with Sakurai-san. Which meant more uncomfortable moments, bullying and snickering.  
Jun clicked his tongue annoyed by his own thoughts. Sakurai-san looked at him and smiled. Jun averted his gaze and focused on Akani-san who was again staring at him with a frown.

They continued with the rehearsals for a few more hours. Jun realised how the piece that was missing in his orchestra was precisely somebody as skilled as Sakurai-san. It was like a gold engagement ring needing a diamond. Now the gemstone was put in place and it was perfection.  
When they finished it was lunch time. Sakurai-san snickered towards Jun and left. He didn’t thank, nor even acknowledge the other musicians.

Toma Ikuta, who was Jun’s friend and the orchestra trumpetist, approached the young conductor.  
\- He’s even worse than what I have heard. They call him The Beast for a reason.  
Jun blinked:  
\- I was making engagement rings metaphors in my head.  
Toma blinked:  
\- These two weeks are going to be hell.  
Jun simply shrugged and walked out of the hall. Outside, the press had gathered and Sakurai-san was being interviewed. Jun and Toma stood in a corner for a while to listen to what he was saying. He was charming, well-spoken, nice and was praising Matsumoto-san as a conductor.  
\- Matsumoto-san’s age doesn’t interfere with his talent, it pushes him forward.

\- Did he just insult me? – Jun asked Toma – What does he mean with my age? He’s not much older than me.  
Toma put his hand on Jun’ shoulder.  
\- I told you he’s the worst. ‘Beast’ doesn’t even make him justice as a nickname.  
They got so deep in conversation that they didn’t notice that the press had already gone and Sakurai-san was walking towards them. A simple ‘boo’ from the pianist startled both.  
\- Have you seen this?- Sho pointed towards the spot where the press had been minutes ago. – The world is mine.  
He laughed and walked away.  
  
\- Monster. – Muttered Toma.  
\- I’ve had enough. I’ll go and tell Kitagawa-san what an awful idea this is.  
He proceeded to call the magnate but then he stopped himself. He recalled how excellent the performance was, when it was only the first rehearsal. He imagined the greatness they could create together. Kitagawa-san trusted him, he could not disappoint him. And the public deserved to listen to such magnificence. It was only two weeks, he could do it. He had encountered pebbles and rocks in his path many times, but he had overcome all of it. So he decided to call for sushi delivery instead.  
He returned inside the hall after lunch. Akani-san was already sitting on her place.  
\- I’ve heard they call thim The Beast. – She said.  
Jun rolled his eyes.  
\- It doesn’t matter, we’ll have to deal with him for the sake of music.  
\- Such talent and such lack of humanity. – She continued. – What a brat. If he were my son….  
Jun gestured to shush her.  
\- Enough. 

The other musicians were starting to come in the hall when a secretary guy came running to Jun.  
\- Matsumoto-san, I have a message from Sakurai-san. He says he would have texted you if he had your phone number but he doesn’t so he says he won’t be able to attend the afternoon rehearsal because he has better things to do.  
Jun felt like a salt statue, his feet stuck on the floor and his mouth unable to move to form words. This was going to be a truly tough rock to overcome. He finally regained strength and informed the musicians that the rehearsal was postponed until the next day. He didn’t want to look at Akani-san nor Toma.

They all left the hall and the building after that, while Jun remained inside, deep in thought.  
\- The world is yours, Sakurai. But I have the gold ring. – He said to the empty room.


	2. Tug of War.

Matsumoto Jun was biting his lip while looking at the entrance of the concert hall. Mars from the Holst Planets Suite playing in his head. It conveyed his feeling at that moment. He also needed to calm himself, he was going to get an ulcer at 35 years old. He inhaled and exhaled.

\- I can do this. – He murmured.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, that voice.  
\- Practicing mindfulness, are we?  
Sakurai-san had finally manifested himself. Jun stared at him and said:  
\- Why are you always eavesdroping on me?

The pianist snickered and sat in front of his instrument. But, then, he turned towards the young conductor to tell him:  
\- You’re a self-important prick.  
The other instrumentists gasped. Jun could feel anger boil in his stomach. It gathered in his throat and got out of his mouth.  
\- Excuse me? Who’s here the self-important prick? You think because you’re talented and handsome, you can act like a spoiled child? We’re professionals here, hard workers.

The hall was inundated by deafening silence. Toma took a handkerchief out of his pocket and started wiping his forehead with it. Sakurai was smiling. SMILING. Then, he got up and started clapping. Akani-san murmured under her breath:  
\- If you don’t punch him, Matsumoto, I will.

\- Okay, we’ve let our feelings out. Can we start rehearsing? – Sakurai directed those words to the musicians as if nothing had happened.  
Jun stepped closer to him.  
\- I’ll be clear here. I’m the conductor. You should pay respect to me. Honestly, I thought this was a bad idea from the start but I accepted it because I knew your skills were good for us.  
Sakurai chuckled.

\- And because you were going to be well remunerated and this would give you plenty of publicity.  
Jun simply stared at him defiantly while Toma Ikuta was about to have a breakdown.  
\- I won’t fall for that. – He added. – We can keep arguing or we can create beautiful music. For the sake of art…. – He stopped because Sakurai was laughing. But there wasn’t any mocking in that sound, it was genuine and fresh. Like a waterfall gently descending over a hill. 

When the pianist ceased the laughter, Jun saw those big eyes shining with affection. But inmediately shook his head mentally because that was impossible.

Sakurai stepped closer to him.  
\- I’ll be frank here as well. I thought it was a bad idea too, I like to play alone. But you’re a true romantic and you love music so I sensed this could go somewhere. I’ll admit the allowance was a factor but the chance of working with you weighed more.

The hall erupted in applause. The musicians were all standing, they felt relief and joy. Toma was trying to breath again while Akani-san was still suspicious of the brat. Jun was left confused: he didn’t know if he was dreaming or if that had really happened. The Beast had actually softened? 

Sakurai winked at him and sat in front of his piano.

\- Let’s go! – He shouted.

Jun’s mind came back from where it wandered and thus the rehearsal started.  
Sakurai’s delicate hands over the keys extracting the most sublime notes, filling the room with pure magic The orchestra followed his lead and Jun let himself go, swaying his baton to that flow. Like a river nearing the sea where it doesn’t die but expand. He felt old emotions, emotions he thought he had lost. Creating music was always rewarding but this time it was more than that. He was born for that. Sakurai was born for that. As the quote went: “you have to offer your gift to the world.” That was exactly what they were going to do together.


	3. . A Whole New World.

The next days passed smoothly. Everyone acted as professionals, as if nothing had happened. For the sake of music.

 

The day of the premiere, on Christmas’ Eve, there were the usual nervousness, agitation, excitement from all the musicians. Kitagawa-san gave them an encouraging speech and promised them they were going to conquer Japan first and from then on, the world. Toma rolled his eyes at that and Jun had to elbow him. Sakurai listened to Kitagawa-san intently, never interrupting, not a trace of mockery on his features. 

 

The concert hall was full, not a single seat empty. The audience consisted of the crème of Tokyo society: CEOs and families, aristocrats, artists, celebrities, millionaires. Matsumoto-san was peeking behind the curtains to try and catch a glimpse of any famous face.

\- You better find yourself a prince charming there.  
It was the unmistakable voice of Sakurai-san.  
\- Sneaking up on me again?- Asked Jun defiantly.  
Sakurai shrugged and winked at him.  
\- I like to catch you off guard.  
Jun was about to protest but Sakurai was sticking his tongue out at him and he had to chuckle.  
\- What an idiot. – He said.  
To which Sakurai bowed and walked away.

The pianist had the conductor really confused. Musically, they were the perfect match, the gold you find in the mud. But personally, Sakurai was only the mud. Kami-sama tended to grant talent to assholes, to undeserving creatures.  
\- Now I’m talking like Salieri. – Jun exclaimed.  
One of the assistants had come to take him back to the dressing room and was staring at him with an expression of fear. Matsumoto smiled:  
\- It was about time you learnt that musicians are all nuts.  
He patted the assistant on the shoulder and walked with him to his dressing room.

 

Mozart, Debussy, Disney and old Hollywood musicals, the repertoire was ecclectic. They were on fire and the audience was enjoying the performance. Matsumoto-san could feel the energy emanating from them, the positive feedback. He could already read in his mind the over the top reviews that would be published on the press the next day. He glanced at his players: Ikuta-san was all concentration, Akani-san was frowning at him, others were showing such ecstasy and joy on their faces, while the gorgeous eyes of Sakurai-san were fixed on the black and white keys of his instrument.

 

The orchestral suites finished, the hall erupted in applause and cheers. The musicians stood up and bowed to the audience, a sea of flashes shooting at them. Then, Matsumoto-san turned to Sakurai-san, bowed to him and signalled it was time for his solo. The audience quieted down, the musicians sat back and Sakurai-san put his fingers on the piano keys.  
The moment the first notes of Tale As Old As Time started to play, a collective gasp could be heard. Matsumoto-san got goosebumps and thought he was going to lose it and start to cry. That was pure, unadultered beauty. That was the most powerful magic. Sakurai-san was dressed in a suit, shirt and tie in different tones of purple, like a high priest of some ancient religion. His black hair, his white, delicate hands, his large piano, his profile like the most alluring painting. And those sounds like manna from Heaven. He played the tune slowly, giving it his own take on it, telling a different story. 

When he finished, the hall remained silent for a few seconds, audience still enthralled by what they just heard, and then, they applauded and cheered even louder than before. The pianist got up, bowed politely and smiled to the public with all his charm.  
Jun was sighing, his heart beating fast, he could feel his cheeks burning. That man was his primce charming, he realised he could love that dick of a man, that he was probably already in love with him.

 

All too soon, the concert was over. After almost half an hour of applause, after all the congratulatory messages, the hall was empty again. Some journalists wanted to interview them and both pianist and conductor were taken to an office where they sat, sipped some tea and answered some questions.  
\- It’s been marvellous. I can confidently say Sakurai-san and myself make a perfect partnership.  
Sakurai-san snickered at that and gave his opinion on the matter:  
\- It’s been good. We still have a long way to go. This orchestra has some amateurs and Matsumoto-san is still too young. There’s plenty of room for improvement.  
Jun felt his insides aflame, but not in a good way. Rage was raising in his stomach again. How dared he to undervalue his musicians that way? How dared he to feel so superior?  
\- I’m allergic to mediocrity – Continued Sakurai-san.  
Jun felt his insides aflame, but not in a good way. Rage was raising in his stomach again. How dared he to undervalue his musicians that way? How dared he to feel so superior?  
\- I’m allergic to mediocrity – Continued Sakurai-san.  
Jun laughed.  
\- It’s funny because I’m allergic to pomposity.  
Jun calmed himself because he realised he was losing his nerves in front of the press. So he resumed the interviews with diplomacy.

 

When the journalists left and the assistant was tidying up. Jun finally exploded.  
\- I didn’t want to believe them when some of my players told me your nickname was Beast for a reason. But whoever named you that was right. You’re not even human.  
Sakurai-san drank from his cup of tea and got up from the sofa.  
\- You hate being told the truth. You’re young, you have to learn so much, you could be the best, but you surround yourself with average people.  
The assistant was looking at them in shock.  
\- This is the first and the last time I’m working with you, Sakurai. We’ll end these round of concerts and that’s all.  
\- Ouch! You`rre hurting me. – Replied the pianist with a mocking tone before exiting the office.  
Jun ordered the assistan to leave and remained in the office for a while. He felt nauseous. Nothing had changed and he was a moron for entertaining the idea that he could love that man.  
\- This is war and I’m going to crush you. – He said before leaving the room.


	4. Nocturnes.

Next day it was the big Christmas day performance. It went even better than the previous one. Magic was creared once more, Jun’s heart beat faster and faster during the piano solos and the hall almost collapsed with the cheers and applause from the public when the concert finished.

 

Afterwards, the musicians had to attend the Christmas party at the mansion of the heir of the Takizawa family. Hideaki-kun was a handsome young man, very fond of classical music and, especially, fond of beautiful performers.  
Kitagawa-san hired a coach to transport the players and a taxi for the conductor, the star pianist and himself.  
To say that the ride was awkward was an understament. The magnate was sitting on the passenger seat while the two young men were on the back seat. They had showed their best smiles to the audience and behaved politely after the concert, but they hadn’t exchanged any word and they weren’t going to do it now.

When they arrived to the mansion, the butler accompained them to the ballroom where Strauss’ waltzes were playing, couples were dancing and canapes with champagne were being served. Jun rolled his eyes, it was all so cliché. The mansion was like a little Versailles and everyone looked cheerful and pretty. He heard a snort coming from where Sakurai was standing.  
\- It’s nauseous, isn’t it? – Sakurai spoke out loud knowing too well Jun could hear him – Such pomposity and artifice. If this is what money grants, I don’t want money.  
Jun felt annoyed.  
\- But you sure want fame. – He retorted.  
Sakurai stared intently at Jun’s eyes, which made the young conductor blink rapidly.  
\- I want the same as you: to conquer the world with magic and beauty. Music gives us that.  
Jun averted his gaze and walked away only to be stopped by Hideaki-kun himself.  
\- Long time no see, gorgeous!  
Jun shook the hand that was offered.  
\- I’ve been busy. – He explained.  
Hideaki giggled.  
\- I can see.  
He liked Jun and the conductor knew it. Toma used to tell him he was an idiot for not being more compliant towards such an acttractive, rich man. But Jun didn’t need lovers nor anyone attached to him.  
\- You’re so aloof, Matsumoto. – Continued Hideaki-kun. – Tsundere is a good nickname for you.  
\- What?  
But the host had already left him and was going to talk to Sakurai.

 

A big black piano was brought to the ballroom. Sakurai-san had agreed to play a couple of pieces for the guests. Toma, who was now sitting on a sofa besides Jun, whispered to him:  
\- He always manages to make it about himself.

 

The pianist took off the jacket of his tuxedo and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.  
He sat in front of the instrument and proceeded with Debussy’s Clair de Lune. He made it dreamy and soft, as if caressing somebody he loved. Jun couldn’t help but be mesmerised by that sound and that profile.  
\- They say he’s enchanted. – Takizawa-san’s voice was speaking to him. He had sat on the sofa as well. – That an evil spirit granted him infinite talent for music and took his heart as payment.  
Jun’s own heart was beating fast. The applause brought him back from his thoughts. He stared at Hideaki-kun and retorted:  
\- Don’t tell me you have to kiss him to break the spell! – He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
The rich heir giggled:  
\- Frankly, I wouldn’t mind, but I’d rather kiss another person.  
Jun felt like walking away from the room but, then, the voice of Sakurai caught his attention.  
\- I love fairy tales since childhood. The Nutcracker is one of my favourites. So myself made an arrangement of the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy for the piano.  
He sat back down on the stool and started the performance.  
\- So appropriate. – Whispered Hideaki-kun.  
Jun couldn’t help but smile at that arrangement: it was sweet and candy, it was sugary and innocent, just like he remembered listening to the original piece when he was a kid. Perhaps Takizawa-san was right and Sakurai Sho was really enchanted?

 

Once more, the enthusiasm of the audience threatened to bring the ballroom down when he finished his performance. Jun got up and approached the pianist.  
\- That’s an excellent arrangement, I must admit. Why don’t we include it in your solo set?  
Sakurai snickered.  
\- I thought you didn’t allow unconventionalisms. You’re surprising me, Matsumoto.  
Jun felt like cursing at him but stopped himself and answered:  
\- As you said, I want to conquer the world with magic and beauty. That music you just played certainly is that and more.  
Sho smiled genuinely.  
\- Are you praising me?  
Jun did not respond, he simply walked away while saying:  
\- Think about it.

 

The evening went smoothly from then on and the musicians returned home late at night. They had another concert the next afternoon and little time to rehearse. The taxi stopped in front of the hotel where Sakurai was staying.  
\- I’d ask you to come with me for a drink but I better not. – He said.  
Jun shook his head. Curiosity took over him.  
\- Why here? Don’t you own an apartment?  
Sakurai smiled with sadness which made Jun almost jump on the car seat.  
\- It doesn’t feel so lonely here.  
He winked at the conductor and got off the car. Jun was left dumbfounded. Was he speaking the truth or was that another one of his lame jokes?

 

It had started to rain when he reached his house. He undressed and got into the bath. He closed his eyes, he could still listen in his head to the delicate, beautiful sounds, Sakurai’s hands were able to extract from his instrument. At that moment, he refused to let him go. He was going to make Sakurai Sho a part of his orchestra and was going to break the spell he was under. He was sure there was much more inside the Beast. He was going to do some research, to ask some questions, to find out what was the real story. Just like Jason had went after the Golden Fleece, Matsumoto Jun was going after a heart of gold.


	5. Molto Vivace.

New Year’s Eve was approaching. The concerts were all sold out and receiving the best of reviews. Some newspapers even talked about the chemistry between conductor Matsumoto-san and pianist Sakurai-san. A fashion magazine had offered them to pose for a photoshoot.

\- They told us we’re good looking men and women would love it. – Explained Jun to Toma while they were having dinner at his house.  
\- What about gay men? They would love it too!- Protested the trumpetist.  
\- You know how this country is, unfortunately.  
Toma sighed in resignation.  
\- But we’re not going to do it. – Jun said while bringing a piece of okonomiyaki to his mouth. He savoured it and swallowed it. Toma was looking at him perplexed.  
\- I don’t want women or gay men or the tabloids getting the idea we’re lovers or something.  
Toma started to laugh.  
\- A match made in hell. – He said wiping tears.  
\- Really. I’m not in Johnny’s, I don’t need people swooning over me.  
Toma laughed even louder.  
\- But people do swoon over you. Have you seen yoursefl in the mirror?  
Jun frowned and continued eating.  
\- You’re a beauty, Matsumoto.  
Then, as if something had possessed him, Toma laughed and laughed. Jun was afraid he would fall from the chair or choke on the food. When he could calm himself, he looked at his friend and spoke:  
\- It’s perfect. Beauty – and he pointed his finger at Jun – and the Beast. Like a real fairy tale.  
Jun theatened to kick him out of his house if he didn’t stop uttering so much bullshit.

 

That morning, Jun woke up to snow in Tokyo. Snow always put him in a good mood. He had been so happy playing with it when he was a kid, it brought him memories of those days.  
They had the day off and an idea occurred to him. He picked up the phone and called the hotel where Sakurai-san was staying. When he hang up, he realised he had just asked for a date with the pianist. Well, in fact, he asked to have breakfast with him as he needed to discuss something, but it sounded like the kind of script dorama writers would include in a romantic episode. He shook his head trying to make that idea fell out of it. He dressed himself casually but elegantly and called a taxi.

 

He had chosen one of the best coffee shops in the city, where they served delicious French pastries and superb coffee. It turned out it was one of Sakurai favourites as well. When he arrived, the pianist was already sat at one of the tables. Jun didn’t want to, but couldn’t help to notice how great he looked wearing a white shirt, black tie and a grey vest. Sakurai smiled when he saw him approching. Jun felt a mixture of discomfort and pride at the way those big eyes were staring at him. He shook Sakurai’s hand and sat in front of him. They ordered a complete French breakfast each and proceeded with the conversation.  
\- So? – asked Sakurai-san.  
\- I had an occurrence this morning. Snow reminds me of childhood, of studying in Vienna, of waltzes. – He glanced at Sakurai expecting a sneer, a mocking spark in his eyes, but saw genuine interest there.  
\- When this batch of concerts are finished, I’d like to prepare another batch dedicated to waltz. We could premiere in spring and we could tour around the country. I’ll speak to Kitagawa-san later. I’m sure he’d love to fund it.  
Sakurai was sipping his coffee and said nothing.  
\- I’m telling you this because I think you can collaborate with us in this project.  
The pianist snickered.  
\- Your musicians hate me. They will want to kill you if you offer them this.  
Jun was going to protest but Sho interrupted him:  
\- Plus, I can’t. I’ve had another offer and I’m going to take it.  
Jun tried to hide his disappointment by not looking at him and applying butter on his croissant.  
\- Palau de la Música in Barcelona is interested in my services. – Continued the pianist. – I love that city, I love Europe and I’m going to settle there for a while.  
Jun swallowed soundly. Was that his heart breaking? He was starting to feel like the protagonist of a cheesy melodrama.  
\- I see. – Jun replied.  
\- Why? Why do you want me in your orchestra? – Sho focused his eyes totally on Jun. – You despise me. What is it that you call me? Beast, right?  
Jum started to realise that “date” and that conversation was the worst idea he had ever had.  
\- I don’t like you, I admit it. But we work greatly together. We’re both talented and we want to make the world a better place with the magic of music. I thought we coud go on with this adventure. But if you desire to live abroad, I can’t stop you.  
Jun stood up and was about to excuse himself and leave when Sakurai’s words rendered him speechless:  
\- Why don’t you come with me? You are talented indeed. We can conquer the world together.  
Jun felt like crying. He wished to say ‘yes’, he wished to run away with him, but he couldn’t betray his friends, his orchestra. Anger started to build up in his stomach. Frustration was nesting in his heart.  
\- I can’t leave my orchestra like that. The fact that you thought I’d be a traitor for you is one of the reasons I can’t stand you.  
He spoke louder than he intented and some customers looked at him disapprovingly. He didn’t say anything else because his lips were trembling. He simply turned around theatrically and almost ran to get out of that place as quick as possible.

 

Some snowflakes landed on his nose while he was walking without a destination. He was crying, mainly due to his stupidity. He wasn’t an opera heroine, for God’sake, he was an adult man. He picked his phone and called Toma.  
\- I think I have fallen in love and I hate myself for it. – He told him.

 

Sho remained at the coffee shop for an hour afterwards. He was determined to leave Japan come spring and he was determined to take Matsumoto-san with him. He didn’t know much despite his arrogance and bravado, but he did know that he and Matsumoto Jun were made to be together.


	6. Radetzky March.

From the CD player, the joyful notes of Die Fledermaus Waltz were filling the stance in Jun’s house. Ikuta Toma was wiping tears from his eyes and pressing the play button again when the music stopped.  
\- I’m getting nostalgic. – He said.  
He looked at the conductor who was sitting on the big velvet sofa in his studio. He seemed younger and more vulnerable than ever.  
\- The waltzes tour is a great idea, Jun-kun. We should do it.  
The conductor didn’t reply.  
\- We can do it without him. We don’t need that monster.  
Matsumoto-san flinched but remained quiet.  
\- This will be over soon and he’s going to take a plane to Europe. You won’t see him again.  
Jun had explained everything to him during that phone conversation. They had kept with the rehearsals the following day: conductor and pianist never looking at each other once. And now Matsumoto-san was back at his home accompained by his friend.  
\- What about taking a break after New Year? We can go back to Vienna.  
Jun wasn’t listening.  
\- But then again, mentioning Europe to you right now isn’t the best of ideas.  
Toma continued:  
\- He’s talented and handsome. He knows how to charm the audience and how to transform a piece of music into something unique. But he’s selfish, a bully and moronic.  
Toma kept looking at Jun while talking. The young man’s eyes were focused on the wall and his mind was wandering across unknown territories. He knew Jun long enough to notice his moods.  
\- Takizawa-kun is crazy about you. He’s a young and pretty heir of a fortune, a perfect patron for your musical endeavours. You should….but then again…  
From the CD player Mozart’s Requiem blasted, like a roar of protest.  
\- How fitting. – Said Jun.  
Toma scowled at him.  
\- You’re not imagining yourself as Salieri, are you?  
Then, Jun started to laugh. His big eyes turning into slits on his face while letting out that melodic, childish sound that were his giggles.  
\- The Mozart and Salieri of the orchestral world. – He said theatrically.  
Toma sighed in relief. The storm clouding Jun’s mood had passed.  
\- I promised myself I was going to extract the goodness out of Sakurai-san. He’s the Beast, but inside him, there’s a heart of gold. Somebody who’s capable of touching people’ souls the way he does can’t be made of stone.  
Toma frowned and then smiled.  
\- You’re a lost cause, Matsumoto.  
They went back to study the repertory for the important New Year’s Eve concert. It had some changes from their previous concerts and all the musicians had worked hard during rehearsals for everything to be ready. 

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

The big day had arrived. The New Year’s Eve concert was that evening. The musicians were already at the hall, preparing themselves and their instruments. Jun was feeling the nervous energy in all of them. He was happy, excited and smiling. He was checking everything, peeking through the curtain like a little kid before his school play.  
One of the times he did, Sakurai Sho was standing behind him, a cold expression on his face.  
\- I’ve decided I’ll play the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy during my solo.  
Jun’s eyes lit up.  
\- We haven’t rehearsed it.  
\- I don’t care. I’ll substitute Mozart for that.  
Jun nodded.  
\- I have also decided to leave to Barcelona as soon as possible. I can get tickets for next week. I just thought you should know.  
Sakurai turned around and walked backstage. Jun clenched his fists and bit his lip. Somebody had to break the spell he was under and it was going to be himself.

 

Their first piece, Beethoven’s Ode to Joy had all the audience already standing and applauding fervently. A proud Kitagawa-san watching from the balcony.   
The rest of the set followed with the same enthusiasm: Bizet’s Carmen, The Swam Lake, some Disney, Debussy’s Prelude, etc. Until it was time for Sakurai-san to shine.

Conductor Matsumoto made the introduction and the audience remained in silence. Sakurai bowed and put his hands over the keys. Jun could feel his heart beat quickening.  
As promised, the pianist played The Dance of the Plum Fairy and hall was filled with the purest magic. Jun thought he could see fairy dust falling from the ceiling. He smiled at the piano player but he was focused on the music, almost transfixed.

Clair de Lune was soft, gentle, sweet. Like a declaration of love. Like how Jun imagined those black bangs falling over Sho’s forehead would feel between his fingers. Like how Jun remembered clear full moon nights in Summer.

The audience was left breathless and, for a moment, they didn’t know whether to applaud, cheer or keep quiet. They finally erupted in an standing ovation that lasted longer than Jun had ever witnessed. Sakurai-san stood up, vowed politely to the audience and pointed at Jun. He glanced at the conductor before sitting back down.  
The pianist proceeded with his rendition of the Beauty and the Beast theme. This time he looked directly at the young conductor. He tried to caught his gaze every time he raised his eyes from the piano. When he managed to make eye contact, he smiled fondly at the young man. Jun smiled back and felt like screaming. His heart was about to burst out of his chest and his hands were sweaty.   
There it was: the heart of gold, the Golden Fleece, the Grail. In those hands creating the most beautiful sounds, in those round eyes shining under the magic of music, in that smile expressing all the placidity music grants to one’s soul.

As expected, the New Year’s Eve concert was a total success. The hard work, the metaphorical blood and tears had their reward. They were congratulated, praised, Kitagawa-san presented them with another one of his hyperbolic speeches which made Ikuta Toma roll his eyes again.

After some celebratory cheers with the best French champagne, the instrumentists were leaving one by one to join their families and friends and to rest. They had the last concert the next day.

Jun told Toma he was going for dinner at his parents, Toma was going out with some friends. Akani-san frowned at Jun when she passed past him to leave with her husband and daughter. She stopped on her tracks, turned around and looked him in the eyes.  
\- Now’s the moment. This night has powerful energy. Don’t miss your chance.  
She smiled at him after saying those mysterious words. Jun didn’t remember the last time he had seen Akani-san’ smile.

 

Jun knocked on Sho’s dressing room. The pianist opened the door and looked surprised at the younger man.  
\- I was wondering if you’re going somewhere tonight. – Jun asked.  
Sho shook his head.  
\- I’m going back to the hotel.  
Jun bit his lips and fidgeted nervously.  
\- My parents wouldn’t mind if I bring a guest to our New Year’s Eve dinner. Especially, if it’s such a distinguished guest like you.  
Sho’s whole stance softened, but he said:  
\- I have to start packing things.  
Jun breathed through his nose. He understood Akani-san’s words and wasted no time.  
\- In all fairy tales, a kiss breaks the spell cast by evil.  
He got closer to the pianist, lowered his head a bit as he was taller than the player, cupped his face and kissed the lips of the startled Sakurai-san.  
Something did break because the Beast reciprocrated the kiss, holding Jun in his arms.  
\- I’m so happy. – Said Sho when they separated.  
\- Me too. – Replied Jun.  
Sho caressed Jun’s cheek gently and kissed him again.  
\- So Beauty and the Beast, ne? – He joked.  
Jun hugged him:  
\- Tale as old as time.


	7. Tune as old as song.

The sun was rising over the sea. It was painting the sky in pink tones, the dark blue mass glowed as if it was made of tiny crystals.  
\- It always makes me think of Debussy’s La Mer. – Sho spoke with a soft voice.  
\- Me too. – Replied Jun.  
They were sitting on a bench in the Matsumotos household garden. It had an spectacular view of the bay and they were enjoying the new day that was bringing a new year. It was cold, but they were wearing coats, gloves and scarves. They had eaten and drunk plenty which helped to keep them warm. The Matsumotos had been thrilled to have Sakurai Sho-san as a guest on their New Year’s Eve dinner. They had conversed, laughed, told stories. It had been as if Sho-kun belonged there, in his family. He had definitely changed: he was polite, respectful, never a sarcastic word or retort. Jun felt so proud.  
\- There’s this magical mountain in Barcelona from where you can see all the city. Plus, a gorgeous vista of the docks and the Mediterranean.  
Jun felt a painful pang in his chest. There was still that. They hadn’t talked about it again  
\- You’re determined to leave, aren’t you?  
Sho sighed. White condensation steam coming out of his mouth.  
\- I’ve been away for so long. People hate me here.  
Jun caressed his cheek with a gloved hand:  
\- And you do thrive on being hated.  
Sho smiled.  
Now it was Jun’s turn to sigh.  
\- I can’t abandon them. Ikuta Toma is my best friend and they’re all my musicians. They’ve been with me since I started, they helped me to get confidence. I can’t do it, Sho.  
The pianist had a wistful look In his eyes.  
\- You could join us, you could be a part of this. Kitagawa-san would be so excited to finally have us together forever.  
Sho shook his head.  
\- I don’t mind them despising me, but that would hurt you. They would end up blaming you and losing their respect for you.  
Jun was about to protest when Sho silenced him with a kiss.

They went inside the house to sleep for a couple of hours. That evening was the last concert and they had to be ready.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….........

 

While he was dressing himself up in his dressing room, Jun couldn’t concentrate. He was a heartbroken nervous wreck. During the taxi ride from the Matsumoto household to the venue, Sho and him had been discussing again the Barcelona subject. Sho gave him no hope, he was stubborn and assured him he was leaving in a week. Jun was as stubborn and stated over and over again that he was staying in Japan with his orchestra.  
Sho had snickered when they were entering the concert hall and told him:  
\- Our love is over before it has even started.  
Jun had felt like crying on the spot but managed to compose himself. Why the heck was his life a Korean dorama?  
\- I guees not all fairy tales have a happy ending after all. – The conductor spoke to his reflection in the mirror. 

 

Despite his state of mind, the concert went smoothly and was another success. The musicians were in top form and delighted the public that filled the hall. The only disturbance was that Sakurai had changed one of the pieces of his piano solo moment without telling him. Instead of Beauty and the Beast, he played Mary Poppins’ Spoonful of Sugar. Jun had stared at him alarmed but the pianist was smiling devilishly and the audience was clapping along and having fun. So he let it go. 

 

Silence was filling the hall hours later. Everybody had left. The musicians had a couple of days off until they gathered again for rehearsals. Takizawa-kun had messaged Jun to invite him for lunch the next day. But Jun wasn’t up for anything. He kept walking around the stage and looking at the big, white piano. He could still hear the music in his head and feel it in his heart. He started to imagine his waltzes concerts being played there as well, with Sakurai-san encouraging the audience to clap and cheer. But his dreams had been crushed when, after the performance, the pianist had approached him and had coldly told him:  
\- So this is good bye. Good luck, Jun-kun.  
The conductor hadn’t replied, he simply could not make his voice work at that moment.  
He felt so useless. He had touched the Golden Fleece, the Grail, the heart of gold, but he could not grab them. They had slipped between his fingers, like sand, like snow flakes.  
\- Well, good luck, Sakurai-san. Be happy wherever you happen to be. I hope we never cross paths again. – He spoke to the empty room.

 

He wasn’t going to be moping around his house during his days off so he called Takizawa-kun and accepted his invitation.

 

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

The taxi driver congratulated him for his recent concerts while taking him to the Tokyo Metropolitan where the rehearsals would take place in one of the rooms. The driver explained he attended the Christmas one with his family and they had enjoyed it so much he was very grateful to him. Jun felt content that orchestral music was reaching so many people. He was certainly popular although it was the last thing he wanted.  
He still didn’t know whether he was going to prepare the waltzes concerts or other things. He was also open to suggestions. Takizawa-kun had offered to fund whatever he decided to do. The young heir was aiming to be his sponsor and something more if Jun allowed it. Jun snorted. “He is pining for me while I’m pining for somebody who is miles away. Again, why is my life a bad dorama?”.

 

Inside the Metropolitan, the musicians were already waiting. Toma instantly checked on him. He knew all the story and had adviced him to forget it and look for other “beautiful, bright, RICH flowers in the fields. That one is poisonous”.  
Akani-san approached him and frowned. She said nothing but Jun understood.  
\- He’s back in Europe.  
She sighed dramatically and said:  
\- Shame on you, Matsumoto. If you were my son I’d slap you upside the head right now.  
Jun was so confused. Certainly she had been the one that had pushed him towards Sakurai-san, but she never liked him that much.  
As if reading his mind, she replied:  
\- He was good for us and, most importantly, he was good for you.  
She rolled her eyes and turned around.  
\- Poison. – Toma pointed a finger at Jun.  
\- Okay, enough! – Shouted the young conductor. Why was everyone so concerned about his love life anyway?  
\- Fact is – A small, bespectacled man, raised his hand. Jun nodded.  
\- Sumimasen, Matsumoto-san, but fact is that we need a pianist.  
The rest of instrumentists agreed.  
\- Sakurai-san is very talented. – A young violinist spoke.  
Jun dropped on one of the couches and covered his face with his hands.  
\- This can’t be happening. – He murmured.  
Then, he looked at them and with a gesture reminiscent of a kabuki actor, he told them:  
\- I can do nothing now. He’s in a plane flying somewhere.

A deep, soaring voice, like a thunder coming from the depths of Earth, echoed across the room:  
\- No, I’m not.  
Jun couldn’t believe his ears and got of the couch in a swirl. Sakurai Sho was standing at the entrance of the room in the Metropolitan.  
\- Yes, I was eavesdropping. It’s one of my many annoying quirks.

The musicians gasped in surprise.  
\- Yokatta! – Exclaimed one.  
They bowed to the pianist and he bowed back.  
\- I’m glad that Kami-sama has put some sense into your thick head. – Akani-san told him.  
\- I’m glad to see you again, madam. – Was Sho’s reply.  
Akani-san urged the musicians to leave them alone for a while to mend things up. They left to have breakfast and promised to be back in an hour.  
Jun couldn’t believe his eyes. He ran to Sho and hugged him.  
\- What?  
\- Waltzes it is, right?  
\- How?  
\- I have contacts. They informed me you were going to start a new project here.  
Jun wiped tears from his eyes:  
\- I don’t know what to say.  
\- I simply couldn’t conceive the idea of living without you. I refused the Barcelona offer, didn’t buy plane tickets and decided to come back. Your musicians love you too much to see you unhappy. They won’t hate me anymore, I promise.  
Jun laughed:  
\- Except for Toma.  
Sho joined in the laughter.

 

Sho took him by the hand.  
\- I have a meeting with Kitagawa-san to discuss our future venture. Let’s go.  
Jun stopped him and looked him in the eyes questioningly.  
\- Why?  
\- Because I want to make the world a better place with music. And I need to do it with you. You are my soul.  
Jun hugged him tightly, fearing everything was all a dream and it would disappear. But it wasn’t. Sho was real and was by his side.  
Before heading for the office were the meeting with Kitagawa-san was going to take place, Jun stopped and started to laugh out loud. That childish, melodic sound that was like an instrument itself.  
\- Like that song says: you are my soul, soul.

 

The hall of the Tokyo Metropolitan filled with the voices of a famous classical orchestra conductor and a famous pianist singing a famous pop song while walking holding hands to their boss office.

 

FIN.


End file.
